gothamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Viper
'''"Viper" '''ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Gotham. Inhalt Die Vorgängerversion von Venom. Ein Wirkstoff, die zur Entwicklung übermenschliche Kräfte verleiht. Sie wurde im Labor Welzyn, ein Tochterunternehmen von Wayne Enterprises, für militärische Zwecke entwickelt. Im ersten Moment fühlt sich der Konsument unbesiegbar, aber falls der Konsument nicht genug Kalzium oder kalziumhaltige Produkte zu sich nimmt zerbricht sein Skelett. Handlung Bruce Wayne ist dabei, eine Pinwand für die Hinweise auf den Mörder seiner Eltern herzurichten, als Alfred hereinkommt und ihm einen Spaziergang vorschlägt. Bruce lehnt den Vorschlag ab. Alfred unterstellt ihm, dass er auf Rache aus ist und fragt, was wäre, wenn er sie nicht bekäme. Bruce widerspricht ihm. Er sei nicht auf Rache aus, sondern wolle nur verstehen, wie Gotham funktioniert, und in einem weiteren Schritt, wie Wayne Enterprises funktioniert. Alfred macht sich Sorgen, dass Bruce eine ungesunde Besessenheit entwickeln könnte, aber der Junge hört ihm kaum zu. Unterdessen unterhält sich Salvatore Maroni mit Frankie, einem seiner Männer. Jetzt, wo er Carmine Falcone im Kampf um Arkham ausgestochen hat, möchte er Falcones Casino ausrauben. Frankie hält es für eine unkluge Idee, Falcone weiter zu provozieren. Aber Maroni will sein Vorhaben um jeden Preis durchsetzen, und so muss Frankie nachgeben und versprechen, dass er sich darum kümmern wird. Als Frankie feststellt, dass Oswald Cobblepot offensichtlich gelauscht hat, reagiert er gereizt. In der Innenstadt von Gotham spielt ein Straßenmusiker Gitarre. Ein nervöser Mann mit einem verstümmelten Ohr kommt vorbei und wirft statt Geld eine kleine Viole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit in seinen Gitarrenkoffer. Der Gitarrenspieler untersucht das Fläschchen, auf der „atme mich ein“ steht. Er zerbricht den Hals der Flasche, wodurch die Flüssigkeit sofort verdunstet. Er atmet sie tief ein, reagiert mit Krämpfen, und sein Körper beginnt, sich zu verändern. Kurz darauf läuft er in einen kleinen Lebensmittelladen, wo er Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt und sie noch vor Ort trinkt. Der Ladenbesitzer brüllt ihn an, dass er erst bezahlen müsse. Der Mann erwidert daraufhin „Du solltest mich nicht reizen, Sterblicher“ und trinkt weiter. Der Ladenbesitzer nähert sich daraufhin mit einem Baseballschläger, aber der Mann reißt ihm den Schläger aus der Hand und zerbricht ihn mühelos. Harvey Bullock und Jim Gordon haben gerade Mittagspause und gönnen sich Burger von einer Imbissbude, als Selina Kyle auftaucht und einen Mann in der Nähe bestiehlt. Jim bemerkt das und rennt ihr hinterher, aber sie ist zu schnell. Als er sie verliert, hört er eine Alarmglocke. Sie kommt aus dem Lebensmittelladen, in dem der Straßenmusiker war. Der Ladenbesitzer erzählt, dass der Mann außerdem mit bloßen Händen eine Geldmaschine aus der Wand gerissen und damit zu Fuß geflüchtet sei. Fish Mooney hört sich in ihrer Bar eine Arie vom Band an und lässt sie von Liza, der neuen Sängerin, nachsingen. Allerdings ist Liza von der ganzen Sache gelangweilt und möchte viel lieber etwas Aufregendes erleben. Fish ohrfeigt sie und erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihre „Geheimwaffe“ sei. Und dass es Lizas Job ist, das Lied zu lernen. Danach macht Fish die Musik wieder an und lässt sie weiterüben. Gordon und Bullock zeigen Captain Essen das Videomaterial zum Diebstahl des Geldautomaten. Außerdem haben sie die Viole gefunden, in der die grüne Substanz war. Ed Nygma arbeitet bereits daran, herauszufinden, worum es sich dabei handelt. In der Zwischenzeit versuchen Jim und Harvey, den Musiker ausfindig zu machen. Falcone trifft sich mit Fish Mooney und mehreren seiner Männer. Er verspricht ihnen, dass jeder seinen Anteil an Arkham bekommen würde. Einer der Untergebenen, Nicolai, findet, dass Maroni eine Lektion erteilt werden müsse. Falcone ist jedoch strikt dagegen und wird von Fish unterstützt. Sie provoziert einen Streit mit Nicolai, bis Falcone einschreitet und sie daran erinnert, dass sie eine Familie sind. Jim und Harvey fragen derweil auf der Straße herum, wer den Musiker kennt. Von einer Prostituierten erfahren sie, dass er Benny heißt. Für zwanzig Dollar würde sie auch verraten, wo er sich immer aufhält. Jim handelt sie auf zehn Dollar herunter. Mit ihrer Information finden sie Benny in einem verlassenen Gebäude, der Boden ist voll mit Milchkanistern, und mittendrin liegt Benny und macht sich an dem Geldautomaten zu schaffen, den er gestohlen hat. Er sieht sehr ungesund aus und stammelt, dass er mehr von der Droge brauche. Als Bullock versucht, ihn festzunehmen, wird er angegriffen. Auch gemeinsam mit Gordon kann er den wütenden Benny nicht aufhalten. Benny hebt den Geldautomaten auf, um ihn auf die beiden zu werfen, aber seine Knochen brechen, und er wird selbst zerquetscht. Am Abend verteilt der Mann mit dem verstümmelten Ohr wahllos Fläschchen mit der Droge an Passanten, darunter auch an die Prostituierte, mit der Gordon und Bullock gesprochen hatten. Bruce ist inmitten all der Akten über Wayne-Enterprises eingeschlafen. Alfred weckt ihn und teilt ihm mit, dass er in Bruce‘ Namen einer Wohltätigkeitveranstaltung zugesagt hat. Er ist überrascht, als Bruce damit einverstanden ist. Bruce möchte bei der Gelegenheit den Aufsichtsrat sprechen und fragen, ob die Firma mit den Falcones zusammenarbeitet. Er ist der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Eltern solchen Geschäften nie zugestimmt hätten. Alfred ist beeindruckt von Bruce‘ detektivischen Fähigkeiten, ist aber trotzdem nicht begeistert von seinem neuen Hobby. Auf dem Polizeirevier sind tumultartige Zustände ausgebrochen, ein Ergebnis der Verteilung der Droge am Vorabend. Mittendrin bahnt sich Ed Nygma seinen Weg zu Captain Essens Büro. Er ist fasziniert von der Wirkung und erklärt die Funktionsweise der Droge. Sie aktiviert ungenutzte DNA im Körper und verbrennt dafür Kalzium, deshalb verspüren die Konsumenten ein starkes Verlangen nach Milch. Aber der Kalziumverbrauch könne nicht mehr ausgeglichen werden, die Knochen der Konsumenten brechen, und sie ersticken. Außerdem teilt ihnen Ed mit, dass die Herstellung der Droge ein hochmodernes Labor benötigt, und das modernste ist WellZyn. Captain Essen zweifelt an der Hypothese, da WellZyn zu Wayne-Enterprises gehört. Bevor Nygma noch etwas sagen konnte, wird eine Scheibe von einer Viper-Konsumentin eingeschlagen. Zwei Cops versuchen, die Konsumentin festzuhalten, doch sie stirbt. Cobblepot hört über Maronis Pläne eines Überfalls des Casinos zu. Er teilt Maroni mit, dass er einen Hausm eister kennt, der sie problemlos reinschmuggeln kann. Maroni ist begeistert und fragt nach Cobblepots Namen. Dieser sagt, dass jeder ihn Pinguin nennt und Maroni findet den Namen passend. Frankie behauptet, Pinguin wäre nutzlos doch Maroni stellt sich mehr von Cobblepot vor und will seine Geschichte hören. Als Maroni erfährt, dass er für Falcone gearbeitet hat, schlägt er ihn zu Freuden von Frankie auf die Tischoberfläche. Mittlerweile gibt es im GCPD schon mehrere tote Viper-Konsumenten. Die Vorsitzende von WellZyn, Taylor Reece, behauptet, es gäbe keine Verbindung zwischen der Droge Viper und WellZyn. Doch sie erzählte auch, dass ein Mitarbeiter auf den Mann mit dem verstümmelten Ohr hindeuten könnte. Er heißt Stan Potolsky und ist ein Bio-Chemiker. Da er nur Kosmetik-Produkte herstellen konnte, stritt er mit seinem Vorgesetzten und versuchte sich das Ohr abzuschneiden. Aufgrund dieses Vorfalls musste er gefeuert werden. Als die Vorsitzende das GCPD verlässt wird Jim Gordon von Frankie entführt. Gordon wacht an einem Tisch in Maronis Restaurant auf. Vor ihm sitzt Maroni mit dem Pinguin und Frankie. Maroni möchte die ganze Geschichte über Cobblepot und Gordon wissen. Erzählt Gordon etwas anderes, bedeutet es für beide den Tod. Als James mit der Geschichte fertig ist, lässt Maroni Gordon gehen. Pinguin flüstert ihm noch das Wort „Danke!“ zu und wird dann von Maroni auf die Wange geküsst. Derweil gibt Fish Mooney ihrer Geheimwaffe Liza Ratschläge für Mütter, wie man dem Kind zeigt dass man es liebt, wie man es beim Lügen erwischt hat und wie man die Frisur haben muss. Als Gordon zum GCPD zurückkehrt, findet er Harvey Bullock mit vielen Stapeln Akten über Potolsky vor. Die beiden suchen nach weiteren Hinweisen, bis Gordon ein Foto von Potolsky mit einem Philosophieprofessor findet. Die beiden fahren zu diesem Professor hin und erfahren, dass Potolsky keine Shampoos, sondern Biochemische Waffen für den Krieg herstellte. Eine davon war Viper. Der Professor holt im Versteckten ein Fläschchen Viper und atmet es dann ein. Er greift Bullock an und erwürgt ihn fast, doch Gordon erschießt den Professor. Vor seinem Tod sagte er: „Sie müssen alle bezahlen. WellZyn, Wayne Enterprises. Alle Welt wird endlich sehen wer sie wirklich sind.“ Bruce Wayne und sein Butler Alfred werden im Wohltätigkeitsball empfangen. Bruce trifft auf Molly Mathis, die in Namen von ganz Wayne Enterprises Mitgefühl für die Ermordung von Bruces Eltern empfindet. Bruce will darauf Fragen an den Aufsichtsrat bezüglich des Arkham-Projekts stellen, doch dieser ist nicht anwesend. An einer Wand der großen Halle ist ein großer Fernseher angebracht der die ganze Zeit Werbung von WellZyn zeigt. Plötzlich verschwindet die Werbung und Potolsky erscheint auf dem Bildschirm und erzählt in einem Video darüber was er getan hat und warum. Zur gleichen Zeit fährt Potolsky mit einem Fass Viper aus der Küche in den Hinterhof. Er schließt den Kanister an die Lüftung an und pumpt die Droge durch die Lüftungsschächte. Als Alfred die Dämpfe sieht, verdeckt er Bruce' Kopf mit seiner Jacke und flüchtet mit ihm nach draußen. In diesem Moment evakuiert Harvey Bullock das Gebäude und sein Partner Jim Gordon kümmert sich um Potolsky. Gordon bedroht ihn mit seiner Dienstwaffe und fordert dass er das Viper abstellt, doch Potolsky hört nicht auf ihn. Gordon handelt schnell und schießt ein Loch in das Fass. Podolsky atmet es ein und erwähnt das Lagerhaus 39, das sich am Hafen von Gotham City befindet. Dann begeht er Selbstmord, indem er sich in vom Dach fallen lässt. Gordon fährt daraufhin zum Lagerhaus 39, findet aber nichts. Auf der anderen Straßenseite sitzt Molly Mathis in einem Auto. Sie deutet am Telefon daraufhin, dass Gordon und Bullock sterben müssen, falls sie mehr rausfinden. Während Bruce in seinem Penthouse neue Informationen über die Ermordung seiner Eltern sucht, setzt sich Alfred neben ihn. Er fängt dann auch an, die Akten zu durchschauen. Erst ist Bruce ein bisschen überrascht, lächelt dann aber und sie abreiten gemeinsam. Der Pinguin sitzt mit Frankie und Maroni in einem Auto. Hinter ihnen rauben Maronis Männer das Casino aus. Als sie kommen, fährt Frankie los. In einem Zimmer vergnügen sich Fish und Nicolai miteinander im Bett. Sie hat ihn ans Bett gefesselt, und er genießt es offensichtlich. Den Streit zwischen ihnen vor Falcone haben sie nur vorgetäuscht, um Fishs Loyalität zur Schau zu stellen. Allerdings scheint sie es etwas zu überzeugend gemacht zu haben, denn Nicolai glaubt nun, dass Fish ihn nicht mehr mag. Sie widerspricht ihm, sie müsse so überzeugend sein, weil Falcone sonst herausfinden könnte, dass sie in Wahrheit zusammenarbeiten. Nicolai sagt, dass der alte Mann bald abtreten müsse, und Fish stimmt ihm zu. In einem Park von Gotham sitzt Carmine Falcone, der Tauben füttert. Er wird durch Liza aufmerksam, die eine Arie summt. Er erklärt ihr, dass diese Arie seine Lieblingsarie ist. Sie setzten sich und hören die Arie gemeinsam mit Kopfhörern. Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ben McKenzie als James Gordon * Donal Logue als Harvey Bullock * David Mazouz als Bruce Wayne * Zabryna Guevara als Sarah Essen * Sean Pertwee als Alfred Pennyworth * Robin Lord Taylor als Oswald Cobblepot * Camren Bicondova als Selina Kyle * Cory Michael Smith als Edward Nygma * John Doman als Carmine Falcone * Jada Pinkett Smith als Fish Mooney Nebendarsteller * David Zayas als Salvatore Maroni * Makenzie Leigh als Liza * Danny Mastrogiorgio als Frankie Carbone * Daniel London als Stan Potolsky * Kett Turton als Benny * Genevieve Hudson-Price als Charmagne * Peter Maloney als Isaac Steiner * Sharon Washington als Molly Mathis * Jeremy Davidson als Nikolai * Margaret Colin als Taylor Reece * Carmine Famiglietti als Carmine Trivia * "Viper" wird als Vorgänger der Droge "Venom" bezeichnet. "Venom" verleiht übermenschliche Kräfte, macht aber stark abhängig und schwächt das Immunsystem. Bekanntester Konsument von "Venom" ist Batmans Gegner Bane. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1